Admiration
by Deandra
Summary: Lothiriel observes her husband in action. Fluffy little ONE-SHOT. Part 194 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 194 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: This one may need a bit of explanation, or at least "reminding". Longtime readers will recall that Eomer's youngest son, Theodred, ventured forth to see the world in 43 IV (see Partings and then The Adventures of Theodred). Not long after, Eomer was beset with his own restlessness (see Restive) and in Adv. of Theodred there are letters from Lothiriel to her son (and Elfwine to his brother) referencing that Eomer and Lothiriel have set out on an adventure of their own, turning the kingdom over to Elfwine temporarily. Up to this point, I have not really written much about what E & L were doing on that journey, other than secondhand references. This story, however, is set during that time when they are traveling about and going to visit Merry and Pippin. Dedicated to Nika72 for her encouragement during this time of story drought.**_

**Admiration**

**(Jul, 43 IV)**

In the many long years of our marriage, I have often watched my husband carefully prepare himself – armor, sword, helm, and horse. All are meticulously made ready prior to his departure. Usually, though, such particular attention to detail was a prelude to his riding off to battle, whether here in the Riddermark, or away in my homeland of Gondor. Always at such times, as I watched in silence, my stomach would clench with fear and my eyes clouded with worry that I tried to hide from him. Battle was difficult enough without his being distracted by thoughts of a panicky wife at home.

This time, however, is different. The preparations are made just as carefully – almost obsessively – and no departure is made until all is in readiness to his satisfaction. I suppose that should please me, since it is likely that precision which has helped to keep him alive and mostly unscathed through all the dangers he has faced. But I cannot watch him now without a great sense of…amusement!

In our present circumstances, there is little need for such pedantic caution, but it seems old habits die hard. Our son-in-law, Freawine, travels with us as Captain of our guard. He would sooner cast himself into a raging fire than allow harm to come to his beloved king and father-in-law. Yet, still, Eomer follows his same routine each morning.

Despite the humor of the situation, I find it interesting to watch my husband. I have had little opportunity since first we met, to observe how he leads his men. Usually my only glimpse is of him leading the eored into or out of Edoras, but nothing beyond that. I have always known that his soldiers thought well of him, as their king, but also earlier when he was only Third Marshal. And among his peers, his leadership is spoken of with warm regard. My father is not a man easily impressed, but he has ever held Eomer as one of the finest military leaders of his acquaintance.

Now that I witness some tiny portion of his manner of leadership, I can better appreciate why that is so. Whether his dear friend Eothain or a some lowly rider new to the group, all respond to him with admiration. There is no hesitancy in promptly following his instructions – for instructions they are, not orders. He has no need to command when his men are so willing to be led by him. And if he directs them to do the impossible, they know that he will be at their head in the attempt of it. I believe that I, too, would follow without question such a man.

In many ways, it is comforting to see it. My father has always maintained that soldiers who are reluctantly pressed to fight are not nearly so effective and reliable as those who actively choose to fight, because they trust and desire to serve their leader. There is no doubt that these men, and probably most of Rohan's army, would die defending their homes and their king. Even as Eomer grows older, and likely slower, I am more confident he will return safely to me if he is called to battle.

But, for now, there is no battle, only adventure to be sought. If my husband wishes to act as though he is still in his prime and leading a fine fighting force, I will humor him. It is harmless enough, and, besides, certainly he is still a fine figure of a man to the eye of a woman, be she a doting wife or otherwise!

THE END

6/15/11 – 7/1/11

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
